1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a security element for data media, documents of value, packaging and the like, which comprises a spatially resolved magnetic coding.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 0 516 790 B1 discloses a security document with a security element in the form of a filament or band of transparent synthetic material, which comprises a metallic layer with clearances in the form of symbols, patterns or the like, wherein over or beneath this metal layer a further magnetic layer is disposed such that at least the readable clearances remain free.
EP 0 310 707 B1 discloses a document with magnetically detectable security features that comprise regions of variable magnetic field strength.
However, in these known two-dimensional magnetic documents, the storage space for information is restricted to the two-dimensional orientation.